Kowalski and the Dance
by Gareth waughan
Summary: Hey everyone! At last, MY VERY FIRST STORY! but plz, no flamez, unless if its really necessary. Anywho, kowalski has girl problems, especially on how to ask a certain girl out. Rated T for content and some language. HUMANIZED.
1. Skipper talks with kowalski

**Hey everybody, welcome to my party! I wrote my first story. In this story, everything is humanized, but still same character traits. and PLZ no flames, unless REALLY necessary. Plus, I DONT OWN ANYTHING, except my creativity. So, without further ado, Here... We... GO!**

13 year old Kowalski is getting his suit on for his school dance. His bro, Skipper, is dressing up as well. "You know, James, I think you might just have a chance." Skipper said, his hand on his brother's shoulder.

" I just... Just don't know if I could it, Skipper. She's too pretty and cute, why in the world would you think she would dance with me? I mean, you see the boys who look at her, and have their faces covered with drool, but they are good looking. And Who Am I? Just a nerd, who is only focused on science." Kowalski exclaimed, his head down in despair. Skipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kowalski was usually optimistic about... Well, everything. He had a crush on a girl named Doris, though, despite her awful name, skipper had to admit, she is very pretty. She was 5'6", with a bang covering her left eye. She had the body as slender as an average girl could be, but the beauty of cinderella.

Skipper yelled at Kowalski, "Dude! You know if you keep saying shit like that, you wont achieve anything! You got to prove that you love her, and ASK HER OUT!" Kowalski then hesitantly replyed, "O-Ok. I will." They both started to walk out the door, but their absurd mother shouted out them, "James! Skips! Where the **** do you think you are going without a kiss from yo moma?" They both walked over to their mother, who was sitting in a black wooden chair, in the dining room.

Mom said, " I just want to give you boys $20 to spend for your dance. Use it wisely." James and Skipper simultaneously replyed plainly, "thank you, mom." The boys started to walk out the room, when mom yelled again, this time to kowalski. "And James?" James answered, "yes?" "Be sure as hell to ask that girl out. I've seen you two walkin' together. You guys look perfect together. I already know skippy will be willin' to ask his girl-" she stopped, seemingly lost her train of thought. Then she yelled at skipper, "Boy! What's yo girlfriend's name again?"

Skipper blushed at the thought, then said, "it's marlene, mom." Mom then went on with her speech. "Right, right, Marlene. And do you know why skipps is able to ask her out? Because he has courage, that of a leader. You should do the same. Ask out Doris for a date, and if she says no, then deal with it. Life goes on, boy. Now go, go and make your life as you want it to be." Kowalski replyed, "yes 'm." The boys then started to walk towards the school, about a quarter of a mile away. As they shut the door, they distantly heard crying, most likely from their mother. Mom quietly said, "my boys... Are starting to become men..." She then walked to her room to go to sleep.

**ok, so im probably will update it as soon as i can. In the meantime, Review Please. PEACE!**


	2. Boyfriends: Good Times!

**I own nothing, except my "precious.." Story.**  
**Im probably going to add Julien to the story as well, but in a later chapter, just to give the story a little spin. Dont forget to read and review! **  
**King Julien:3...2...1...**  
**Me:ENJOY!**

Meanwhile, on the other side of new york city, two girls are getting ready for the school dance as well. Marlene started to put on her pink ribbon she got for her birthday, and tie it in her hair. She then said, "You know, Doris, I think Skipper is the perfect guy for me. The way he talks, its like in his past life, he was a military officer, u know?" Doris simply nodded, thinking about her boyfriend.

Marlene must have read her body language, because she inquired, "What about your boyfriend? How are things between you two?" At this, Doris just simply broke into tears. "I-I just-think-" marlene gave her a tissue. "Hey, its ok. We all go through this point of time in relationships. Remember when skipper took me on our first date?" Doris chuckled at this, for she remembered it all too well...

**-FlashBack-**

Skipper and Marlene walked through central park, with its oak trees displaying their festive fall colors. The couple walked hand in hand, as skipper whispered, "hey, let's go sit down. I got something to show you." Marlene said, "ok." They both found a wooden bench, perfectly settled next to two trees.

"Here," skipper said, as he handed her a pink ribbon that had a hint of orange, "Happy Birthday." Marlene smiled sweetly, saying, "Skipper, its beautiful. How could you afford this?" Skipper replied coolly, "oh, Mary, I just delivered the newspapers to all of N.Y.C. Its nothing, really."

But Marlene just wouldn't accept that answer. All of a sudden, she found herself kissing skipper on the cheek. When she backed away, Skipper was in a state of delight and shock. Marlene chuckled at this, seeing as the first time her "commando" boyfriend was actually at a loss of words. When he DID recover though, He said the stupidest thing that any boy would say: "wow." Marlene laughed hysterically, but quickly stopped when they both heard screaming.

Suddenly Kowalski popped out in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, LITERALLY, up on a tree, making a rustling sound. Skipper and marlene both looked at Kowalski. "KOWALSKI! Im busy! And what was that screaming about?" Skipper gave kowalski "the look", knowing that the scream -sounded feminine- must have had something to do with Kowalski's mysterious appearence. "Im sorry, skipper, but I was testing out my new invention, the teleportation schimatron. I typed in to go to a random tree in central park, but when i did, it teleported me into a bathroom INSTEAD, AND NOT JUST A BATHROOM, THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!"

Kowalski started to cry. "B-but the wo-worst part w-was, DORIS was in there. She looked at me in disgust, saying im a perv, and ran. MY LIFE IS RUINED! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" This time, Marlene answered him. "Don't worry Kowalski, im sure we can reason with doris. I know her; shes my friend. I will tell her that you were testing your science fair thingy and she will be cool with it. Trust me. And by the way, she digs nerds.." her voice trailed. She only added that for kowalski to have hope. Kowalski looked at her, with hopeful eyes. "really? She can forgive me?" "Yea, sure, just tell her that you like her and we are cool." Kowalski's eyes widened. "WHAT!? I will-" He stopped, knowing that this is a battle he will not win. " then kowalski said hesitantly, "ok, fine.." And he walked away.

Skipper snickered. Marlene looked at him with question, asking, "what?" Skipper, trying to hold in the laughter. " kowalski and Doris, Sitting in a tree. GET IT? TREE?" "Whatever, my sweet commando," marlene answered as they both laughed into the evening.

**-end-flashback-**

"Yeah," doris said as she got her last touches of mascara on, "good times." Marlene asked, you ready?" "Ready for the rest of my life? Why not?" Marlene answered, "lets go." They both left the townhome and walked to the school, snickering as they see their crushes at the block before them...

**Yea, so that was chapter 2. Woot- woot! Now, for all of you who are willing, who should I put in my story: **  
**A: O.C.**  
**B: Blowhole**  
**C: Julien**  
**Or D: Rico?**  
**Tell me via p.m. Or reviews. Until next time, this The G. Ka-PEACE!**


	3. The good, The bad, and the genius?

**Hello everybody! Im bach (lol) with another chapter! So, what im thinkin' is: Im going to make a fic about julien, all dedicated to him, while I weasel in blowhole and "pen-gu-in" Rico in this story. Rico would probably be in the next chapter or so, while blowhole will be in this one. So, sit back, Chillax, and read and review. ENJOY!**

**P.s. I own nothing except my story.**

Marlene and Doris both walked onto the curb and waited for their dates to approach. Both girls stood confidently in their jackets, doris's being purple and marlene's pink. But as skipper walked up casually to the girls, Kowalski was shaking in fear. He had a lot of questions going through his mind: 'what could I say to her?' 'What should I do?' 'Should I just be myself?' In fact, he was so deep in thought that he didnt even notice Doris saying, "Hey Kowalski, Its been a while." When Kowalski didnt answer, Doris shouted, "KOWALSKI!" Kowalski immediately got out of control. "The square root of 18.5 is..." He stopped. He looked at Doris, and said to her, like an idiot, "oh hey, Doris, Didnt notice you."

Both marlene and skipper laughed at his statement, while holding hands. But Doris, however, didnt feel like laughing. In fact, she was angry. "Didnt notice me? DIDNT NOTICE ME!? Why, I could have said the same thing. I could have just said, "hey, is that kowalski? Boy, i didnt recognize him." But I didnt, and do you know why, james? Because I wasn't thinking about science projects ALL FREAKING DAY." Doris panted, obviously out of breath. Skipper and marlene were not smiling; they had frowns on their faces. But Kowalski looked the most dreadful of all. He had his head down in despair.

Doris then realized what she had done to her boyfriend, and felt guilty. She put her hand around kowalski, and said to him, "look, im sorry, but it is you who should be sorry for me." Kowalski raised an eyebrow. He inquired, "but w-" "shhhhh..." Doris put a finger over kowalski's lips. She then continued, "you are the brainy guy. You think about it." She smiled. Kowalski smiled back. Skipper was annoyed by how long this took: 20 minutes. He said gruffly, "ok, so now we got this straightened out, CAN WE GO NOW." Doris and kowalski looked into each others eyes and smiled lovingly, as Kowalski answered, "surely, Skipper. lets go." And for the first time in their relationship, kowalski slowly slid his hand into doris's. Doris was hesitant at first, but decided to let kowalski's hand hold hers.  
As the four walked to the school's entrance, Skipper said, "alright, we will meet you guys inside. Me and my lovely marlene want to get a few dances in." Kowalski said, "ok." As the couple wandered off, Doris sighed in relief. "Wow, alone at last," she said. " yeah, " kowalski replied. For a few minutes, they both stood there in silence. Then Kowalski spoke up. "doris, im deeply sorry for what happened back at the park a couple weeks ago." Doris simply nodded, as to say 'its ok." Kowalski continued. "And to break even, i made you this." Kowalski handed her a box. When doris opened it, she gasped.

It was a metal heart locket with both kowalski's and Doris's initials, with jewels outlining the border. In side the heart was a picture of kowalski and doris, both in the park. "oh James, Its beautiful. It really is." Doris then asked, "how and where did you make this?" Kowalski only responded cooly. " oh, im in an industrial arts class, we had a project, so, yeah.." Doris replied, " oh its beautiful, James. Thank you." They both started to lean toward each other. But suddenly, Kowalski, in the cool drench coat he is wearing, stopped abruptly. Doris grew worried. She asked Kowalski, "James, whats wrong?" Kowalski responded by squeezing her hand gently. Then he let go of her hand, as he quietly muttered, "blowhole.." He got his answer as a maniacal laugh is heard throughout the campus, and a slender gray-clad figure emmerged from the fog. The figure spoke in a ghostly voice, " Ko-Wal-ski... We meet again..." Kowalski answered, "no, Im not afraid of you. You cant take me down. NEVER!" Blowhole responded, "relax, sir nerdyturd, im not going to hurt you, especially not in front of this lovely lady." Doris blushed as his comment. "Why, thank you," doris replied. But Kowalski would not handle it THAT easily. " woah woah woah, blowhole, DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING ON MY GIRL!" Blowhole simply replied, "first of all, its Francis, and second of all, can we go inside? Its getting chilly out here." The couple agreed. francis replied, "good. Lets go in, shall we?"  
**And that was chapter 3. Blowhole, by the way, will be a boy who likes to hit on other boys girls. And hes a genius as well, no doubt. by the way, im not writing more until I get at least 3 more reviews. Well, until next time, this is THE G. KA-PEACE!**


End file.
